User talk:Yougotburned
Welcome Hi, welcome to Codename:Kids Next Door Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kami Drilovsky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:12, July 25, 2011 Hey! Welcome to Wikia! I am also known as Hunter of Artemis 11 (used to be PrincessSailorSaturnStar) on fanfiction. Just wanted to drop by and say Hi! See ya on fanfiction! Hey Emma! Hey girl! Glad to see you got this all sorted out! I really enjoyed Kami's page! If you ever want to talk to me PM me or leave a message on my talk page! See ya on Fanfiction! AprilShowers101 06:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) (Now april the hunter of artemis on fanfiction!!) OMG HI! Hey. Hola. Bonjour. Yeahhh, that's all the ways i know how to say hi. Okay. BYE! AprilShowers101 02:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Check out my blog! AMS11 Yeah! That's payback for what you put in your "dislikes" section! Lucky for you, the poisonbenders don't show much emotion. Gamewizard2008 21:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Well, it's NOT that many! So, build a bridge and get over it! There are more important things I should be criticized about! Gamewizard2008 21:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Well, I like it how it is, so yeah. But thanks for the advice anyway. By the way, I'm introducing my Angie the next chapter, and giving you credit for helping me with the idea. Gamewizard2008 22:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Oh...damn, I knew I should've finished it last night! Sigh, I still got 5 or so scenes to work on, so it's likely not gonna be up in time! I mean, it's already pretty long already, but I feel like I'm getting kinda lazy with some of this, so I wanna type up the other scenes.Gamewizard2008 22:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 I'm a little busy at the moment! I'll get to you later! Alrighty then! OOH! Is there an Evil Paddy and Shaunie? And what about the villains' Negatives? Maybe the villains could be, like, allies. Like Daddy and the Little Traitor Dudes. Yep. AnaMoonStar's pretty much abandoned this place, and I dunno where Really Big Hat's gone! Ní dóigh liom go mbeidh mé, beidh sé faoi deara ach eile troid. Yeah. So? -Game Alright, let's do it through PM. But my email's not working too well, so I might take a while to respond. Just PM me what it is... The exclamation point thing? I was actually planning to delete that... believe it or not. Gamewizard2008 00:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Heh, that was my second guess. I know, I know, they aren't so overused anymore. You want me to delete it? -Game. Sigh, I don't know, I just felt like it, okay? Look, I don't really care about the whole subject anymore, I just want to forget it. I know, I know. But like I said, I don't care about the topic anymore. To be honest, I'm kinda missing 3/4, too. Same goes for the exclamation point thing, it did actually help. I'm actually rereading Attitude Adjustment to edit out any typos I missed, and on the way, I deleted some exclamation points that didn't look like they belonged there. So thank you for the help. Sorry if I snapped... heh, she's Jewish? That's actually pretty neat! Eh... I dunno. She isn't all bad. Heck, I blocked her, and she's still reviewing my fic... gotta admit, she's pretty sweet at times... besides, I don't know too many Jews, so I think it's pretty cool. That is pretty neat, really! You know, I was told by Morgan that my state and her state are sort of enemies, and that's why we hate each other... but I still think we have a shot at being friends... Okay! I'm actually busy. What?